Chiisana Ichi
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: Duo is captured by OZ, while there he is raped and loses his memory :( will Heero ever get his Duo back? CHAP 6! now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Gundam Wing nor will I ever.  
  
Notes: This is a weird~ fic I thought of. It's sad and not very humorous, but I hope you will enjoy. An Original mind swelling fic from yours truly Angel of Hell, from the depths of my underworld, I opened my tall book shelf of fics and brought out a old dust covered notebook and flipped to the pages that contained this story, and brought it to you, reborn and new, for all to read.  
  
ALSO: Ah.yes re-re-posting this fic sorry ppl well the 5th chapter is up! YAY! Enjoy my new Pen Name is The SCANTY Fan..^_^  
  
Chiisana Ichi (Little One)  
  
The dead beat of breathing, collapsing over and over again, restlessly, fast and uneven. The violet eyes burst open into cups of quivering dull light, the smooth pale skin of his gleaming like moonlight. The young boy sat stiffly on his bed, eyes large and starring blankly. He rocked slightly, right to left, right to left, over and over again.  
  
Strands of his lovely brown hair falling against his sweating complexion. The boy's eyes began to slowly well with tears as he gripped his hands around his shoulders and dug his nails into his soft skin, his ragged blacks clothes hanging off of his skinny bonny body, clinging to the bones that were all too visible underneath the pearly white flesh.  
  
He hiccupped painfully and silently the tears fell, streaming rivers of pain down his cheeks, yet he couldn't find his voice inside his throat any longer, no he had lost everything, he couldn't remember...no he couldn't remember.  
  
This once, alive, happy boy was now in a breakdown of sorts, he had been taken prisoner during one of the many missions him and his fellow pilots had been on, but he had been captured....and they had never come for him.  
  
They had tortured him, beat him all the time, and raped him constantly. He was like a doll to them, a little rag doll they could have their way with. But the worst thing was he couldn't remember...anything! He remembered being hit over the head with something extremely heavy and he had been out for what felt like days.  
  
When he had awoken he was starving and aching and he had forgotten all he ever knew. He didn't know his name, but the mean people who hurt him, they called him Bird. He didn't know why they did but he supposed that was his name. All he felt was that something was missing and he knew he shouldn't be here....but how...who was supposed to get him out!?  
  
When he slept he dreamed of someone, but couldn't put his finger on who he was, but he knew he loved him. He was taller then himself with dark jagged brown hair and piercing indigo blue eyes, that stole his breath away. But he was always awaken by some solider before he could ever get to talk to his dream man and find out who he was.  
  
"Bird!" they would yell and throw open the door. The sharp white light hurting the boys eyes and he tried to crawl into a dark corner, but they would always grab him by the arm and pull him over to his bed. "Time for your medicine little bird." they would snicker then began to rip at his clothes grabbing up between his legs.  
  
He use to cry out, telling them to stop, but they never listened so he just gave up, he couldn't take it anymore, he was going to die either way.  
  
So now he sat there rocking and waiting, soon it would come, his medicine and all the pain and beating, he was just waiting, waiting to hear those footsteps. He looked down at his hands, his long once delicate fingers were now cut up and dirty, blood was underneath his finger nails, he often would claw at his rapists breaking the flesh, but they never backed down.  
  
The boy was suddenly jolted almost off his bed. There had been a huge explosion just now, and the whole building had shaken a little. Dust and plaster billowed down from the ceiling and onto his head and he ducked and covered at his eyes. The door was suddenly pushed open and down, crashing into the ground.  
  
In the doorway lurked an image, silhouetted from the eyes as only a black form of a young boy standing there. It suddenly bolted over to the boy sitting on the bed, and he fell back afraid once again, was it time for his medicine?  
  
"Duo!" The voice rang out loud and clear, and the name struck a note in the boys head and made his brain hurt and he closed his eyes tightly. Strong hands grabbed hold of his arms and he stiffened and tried to push away. "Come on we got to go!" Suddenly the unknown boy picked him up in his arms and bolted out of the room.  
  
/I can't see! I can't see!!!!/ He kept thinking as the light was so bright and he clenched his eyes even tighter. Suddenly he felt a rush of air and he made his eyelids draw back. He was...he was outside!! God the sun! The fucking sun was shinning down on him, warming his cheeks. He saw color once again and blue sky!  
  
He found he was still being held still and was going very fast. He swerved his head around and saw the boy from his dreams holding him, his eyes focused on something ahead of them, eyebrows creased together in thinking. Another explosion echoed from back behind them and the boys head fell on his shoulders, this was all too much for him, too much...he didn't understand....he couldn't remember.  
  
He heard chirping, soft light chirping; he hadn't heard that sound in months, heck years it felt like. The boy shifted gently and opened up his eyes. He was in a room with lots of sunlight beaming in through an open window. He was lying on a large bed, with soft flannel sheets and a soft comforter pulled up to his chest. The boy sat up now and gazed around.  
  
His long chestnut hair was falling around his face and closing in around his eyes. He was still wearing his old clothes and he felt gritty and gross, he hadn't taken a shower since, God knows how long.  
  
Suddenly the door to the room creaked open. In came another young boy, he had soft blond hair and velvet looking cheeks, his blue eyes sparkling when he saw his old dear friend.  
  
"DUO!" he cried and ran over to hold him but the boy backed away.  
  
"Who are you?....are you a new Solider...is..Is it time for my medicine?" Quatre's eyes clouded over with tears and he reached a hand out to Duo and brushed at his cheek.  
  
"You don't remember us do you?"  
  
"No....should I?"  
  
"Oh God Duo...."  
  
"Bird...." Duo said quietly.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked, confused and upset about his friend's state.  
  
"My name, I don't know who Duo is, but I'm Bird...." Tears fell down Quatre's face and he suddenly grabbed Duo around the neck, sobbing hysterically.  
  
"You're DUO! Duo Maxwell!!" Duo or perhaps Bird became frightened and began to dig his nails into the blonde boys arm and pushing at him to get away. "Duo it's me! Quatre-"  
  
/Quatre!!! Who...wait I know this! I know him....but who...who...I can't remember/BR  
  
Duo stopped struggling and looked into those crystal blue eyes. "Q...." he said, he didn't know why, but it felt right to say. Quatre smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's what you use to call me for short!" Quatre laughed happily. "Don't worry Duo; we'll help get your memory."  
  
"We?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes....me, Trowa, Wufei......and Heero."  
  
/HEERO!!??/  
  
Duo grabbed his head with pain and bent himself over forward. "I can't remember!" he cried and began to sob. Quatre held him gently, and Duo awkwardly let him hold him. Quatre rested a hand on Duo's back and saw threw a ripped part of his shirt, a large bloody scratch deep, enough that it could get infected and bruises lined his arms and one was on his left side of his cheek, it was quite fresh and a little swollen.  
  
"Duo....shhhh~ Duo?" The Violet eyed boy took awhile to recognize the name before realizing it was what Quatre was calling him. "Why don't you take a shower?"  
  
The boy nodded, that would be wonderful, he couldn't remember how great it felt but he knew it would have to feel better then this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- "Can you do it yourself?" the helpful boy asked as he watched his friend stare at the tub.  
  
"I-I think so."  
  
"I'll wait out here for you, if you need anything call." He shut the door and sat down in a chair across from the door, and picked up a book. He couldn't read though, no he was too upset and scared for Duo. Footsteps pounded down the hall outside the door and Quatre turned his gaze up to the now opening door.  
  
Heero opened it and looked at Quatre. "How is he?"  
  
"He....he doesn't really remember any of us, he remembered he use to call me Q...and when I said your name he started to cry and said he couldn't remember."  
  
Heero felt his heart ache, he loved Duo so much, and their relationship had just really started to develop before he had been captured. Heero looked at the floor and opened his mouth to say something when they heard a loud thump come from the bathroom.  
  
They bolted up and over to the door opening it quickly. The skinny Duo was slowly trying to stand up again in the tub of slowly filling water, his long ragged hair falling down around his body and sticking to his sweaty hot sides. His eyes circled up to Quatre then he saw Heero and almost fell again, but Quatre and Heero ran over grabbing him by the arms.  
  
"Duo are you-" Duo was looking up into Heero's eyes, he looked upset and his eyes moved back in forth watching those blue orbs, trying to remember trying to understand, he knew he loved this boy, but did this boy love him...and why did he love him?BR  
  
"We'll help you Duo, don't worry." Quatre smiled and pulled a piece of Hair out of Duo's sight. Heero left shortly after, Quatre had taken him aside and told Heero that he was almost positive that Duo had been battered by the Soldiers and rapped, and that right now Duo really only remembered Quatre and that it might be easier if he just helped him out tonight.  
  
Heero had agreed, he tried to hide it but Quatre could detect the hurt. "It'll work out Heero; we'll get our Duo back." The Japanese boy nodded and left the room. Quatre returned to the bathroom and helped Duo into the tub.  
  
Quatre almost began to cry again when he saw how skinny and beat up Duo was. The small boy fumbled with the shampoo as he looked over Duo's wounds. He gently poured some Strawberry scented shampoo in his hand and began the task to kneading it into Duo's scalp gently.  
  
He washed his hair out a couple times and each time dirty brown and reddish colored water rinsed out of it. Then he helped him bathe, gently and letting Duo have his space. "There done!" Quatre smiled and grabbed a large fluffy red towel and wrapped it around Duo tightly. "Okay, step out." Duo followed the command and then Quatre fetched him some Pajama's to wear. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Good night Duo, if you need anything tonight, me and Trowa's room are the next one over and Heero's two doors down to the right, Wufei sleeps downstairs so you probably won't have to go ask him for help okay?"  
  
"Bird...." Duo said blankly, "That's what they called me...but that wasn't my name was it?" Quatre took Duo in his arms once again and held him to his chest gently.  
  
"No....no its not...your name is Duo...not Bird...Duo Maxwell." Duo nodded and hugged Quatre gently back.  
  
"Thank you Q....I am beginning to remember you....little....by..little." The Arabic smiled and rose from Duo's bed. "Don't worry Duo....soon, you'll remember everything." ------------------To Be Continued------------------------------------------- ------------------- I hope u all like it? Please review it would mean a lot to me, I know I have a lot of stories, but thou shall not worry, they will all be completed sometime k~? And hopefully the next part of this will be out soon Well luv ya The SCANTY Fan 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer applies  
  
Notes:: just a reminder it talks about rape a lot more in this chapter so Yaoi and things, no graphic images really~ kinda I guess so if your uncomfortable about it please leave now thank you. Chiisana Ichi (Little One) ~2~ Cold rough hands throbbed against his skin, pressing down hard on his body holding him, pinning him to the dirty bed. The young boy let out a cry as the man pushed down harder on him then grabbing a fistful of the boy's long hair and pulling on it with great force making the victims head snap back.  
  
Ripping at the clothes, grunts and yanking. Stern words hissed from the mans lips and he tugged on the boys pants, twisting his wrists far back making the young one scream for a split second from the pain. Suddenly it stopped and the predator lifted the faint breathing boy up to his lips and whispered sickly in his ear,  
  
"Bird...oh bird, sing for me...." He then grinned sickly in the darkness but the sad frightened violet eyes caught it and he whimpered, the man suddenly lunged sinking his hands into the have of dark dirty chestnut hair crashing hard against the boys chest almost knocking the air out of him, gasping for air he-  
  
"NO!!!" Duo suddenly bolted upright in his bed, his chest beating up and down faster and faster like it may explode. His bangs lay in clumps of sweat from his fevered brow, and his body shacked slightly like a rabbit when corned by a hunter. He focused, or tried to with his eyes but the room swirled around lazily in his head. Suddenly a crack of light flashed through the darkness and Duo shut his eyes tightly. A figure suddenly bustled up to the bed and grabbed Duo's hands.  
  
"Duo....DUO!" Gentle warm hands found their way up to the shaking boys shoulders and rocked him forward gently towards him. Duo opened his eyes slowly tears falling down his bruised face, his eyes flashed up to meet colbat blue. Suddenly Duo became limp as he suddenly fainted in Heero's arms, his head falling down by his neck, whispers of soft hair falling against Heero's smooth skin making him shiver gently. "Oh Duo." Heero spoke smoothly and lifted Duo up gently.  
  
"What happened!?" Quatre raced in followed by a sleepy looking Trowa who was wrapped up in a bed sheet, sweat clinging to his slightly drooping bangs, Quatre had a pair of boxers lazily pulled up and resting on his hips.  
  
"Duo...he was having a nightmare...I think he has a fever too...." Quatre came over and felt Duo's forehead.  
  
"Yes a small one, he should sleep it off..." The Japanese boy nodded and laid Duo back down and covered him up.  
  
"I'll stay with him till morning."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes..." Quatre nodded and him and Trowa left.  
  
Heero gently brought the sheets up to Duo's fast beating chest and sat down in a chair close to his bed. He gently swiped at a stray hair by Duo's cheek and felt the impulse to kiss his cheek....but he held back his feelings he couldn't jeopardize his relationship right now with him. Duo suddenly let out a soft whimper and Heero gently took his hand. "I'm here Duo...right here...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero had fallen asleep towards early morning, watching over his sweet lover. Sunlight had brushed past the heavy curtains in the room and ran a line down across the floor and up the side of the door.  
  
Heero's slumped form leaned towards Duo's bed side with head resting in his open palm, elbow sitting on his knee. The small being in the bed awoke; he strained against the thick covers of the bed then sat up, pushing some of his hair back behind one ear. He looked around his settings slowly remembering why he was here and not in his dirty cell.  
  
His eyes fell on the boy sitting next to him, his posture slouched and his hair a mess around his eyes. He didn't know why but he felt this was an odd look for the guy. Then he felt that ache in his heart again and he wanted this boy to be with him and hold him, to kiss him and make him his own. But slowly the eye lids retracted and blue hazy orbs awoke from their sleep and gazed up at him.  
  
Duo struggling for words quickly drew the blanket up around him and starred at Heero with a worried expression. "Why-why are you here?" The boy suddenly looked hurt and casted his eye sight away from Duo.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" he whispered in a husky dry voice.  
  
"I-uh"  
  
"Duo?" a cheery voice beckoned from outside the room and then the door slowly opened, the bright blonde hair of Quatre's quivered in the sunlight and you could tell he had just taken a shower. He was wearing a flannel plaid shirt and jeans. "Breakfast is ready, Heero...Duo."  
  
There was the word again or more precisely the name, /I know this! Heero, my Heero, the guy...I love but why...I can't...I can't remember! / Duo was starring down at the sheets his hands slowly turning knots in the cloth. A light hand suddenly touched one of his balled up fists and he looked up to see the blonde.  
  
"Q......I..."  
  
"How about some pancakes Duo? You always enjoyed those." Quatre helped him get out of bed and then showed them downstairs, Duo walked slowly and a little unsteadily, he was weak and probably deprived of nutrition. Heero stayed at his side though and walked with him steadily, ready if Duo felt like taking a swan dive.  
  
Downstairs Quatre slowly opened the dinning room door and there sitting at the table was Wufei and Trowa. Duo looked at the two boys, pain and the guilt of not being able to remember swelled up in his eyes.  
  
"Maxwell...its all right, come sit down." Wufei urged, Quatre nodded and lead Duo into the room and set him down at the head of it. Heero sat down next to him and Quatre on the other side next to Trowa.  
  
"Duo, remember Wufei at all?" he gestured towards the Chinese boy who nodded, "And Trowa?" he nodded towards him who smiled a little at Duo.  
  
"I'm sorry...I don't really remember all that much...but I'll try to..."  
  
Servants bustled out and set down plates of pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, hash browns and oatmeal, along with milk and orange juice. Duo's eyes lighted up he hadn't seen this much food in a long time. Back at the OZ facility all they ever gave him was some bread and water once in a while.  
  
Quatre got some pancakes and placed some butter and syrup on it then put a couple strawberries on it and handed the plate to Duo whose mouth was hanging slightly open. "You can have as much as you like!" Quatre laughed as Duo slowly picked up the fork. He hadn't eaten that much before he began to look sick. He sat the fork down and placed a hand on his stomach gently.  
  
"We better get him to the bathroom." Trowa got up and everyone helped Duo into the closest bathroom. Heero knelt down with him by the toilet as Duo gingerly got sick and held his loose hair back for him. Quatre looked to be almost in tears and Wufei looked sad a little for a change along with Trowa.  
  
"We just need to go easy on what kinds of food he can have till his stomach gets use to it, he probably hasn't had much to eat and it probably wasn't the best food either." Trowa said gently. When Duo was done he slouched down towards the cool tile, his his hair drenched in bile and face covered in it and tears.  
  
"I'll run a bath." Quatre nodded and everyone left but Heero. "Heero aren't you going to"  
  
"I'm staying in here Quatre, I want to help." The Arabic looked worried for a second then smiled and nodded. They lifted the feeble Duo into the bath, and Quatre went to go get some clean clothes. Duo starred blankly at the shimmering water and gently let his fingers lace through the ripples. Heero picked up the cup that Quatre had brought in and filled it with water then gently poured it over Duo's hair.  
  
Wet hands suddenly grabbed Heero's shoulder and Duo was leaning so close to him he could feel his breath tickling at his lips. "Why? I want to know why I love you...do-do you love me?" he sniffed.  
  
Heero hadn't even begun to tell Duo he had loved him in their early developing relationship, he wanted to tell Duo, God he had made himself promise when he found out they may never get Duo out of the OZ unit that he would tell his braided love right when he found him that he loved him...but another promise had been broken.  
  
"Duo I-" Quatre suddenly came in and Duo drew back his hands and settled back into the warm water. Quatre looked at Heero then Duo then set the clothes on the counter, he smiled gently at Duo and settled down towards the tub.  
  
"Duo, Trowa and I have a mission, we'll be back in a couple days, but Wufei and Heero will be here all right?" He nodded and resumed looking at his hands in the clear water.  
  
"If there is a problem try to get hold of us will be at one of his safe houses for a little while until then take care of Duo." He smiled and got up then left the two alone.  
  
Duo didn't talk at all for the rest of the bath and barley after he got out. He had found his way to the living room and sat down on one of the sofas. "Duo would you like to watch some TV?" Heero asked and sat down next to him, but the small boy shook his head and brought his knees up to his chest and placed his chin at his knees.  
  
His eyes swirled around the room till he laid eyes on all the books along the walls. He rose gently and touched Heero's hand like a little kid may do and pointed to the books. "Q, sure has a lot of books, do you think he would mind if I read one?" Heero felt as if he may cry but he nodded, Duo was acting so timid as if asking a simple question would get him a quick smack upside the head.  
  
"He wouldn't mind at all." Duo nodded and got up; he grasped Heero's hand and looked back at him.  
  
"Help me pick one out?" Heero got up and lead Duo over to the many shelves. The American squinted at the labels of the books and blinked a couple times, his eye sight had gotten a little poor and he was squinting to read. Heero frowned then went over to a nearby desk; he opened up a drawer and brought a small pair of little round eyeglasses out.  
  
"Wufei wears these sometimes, he won't mind if you wear them." He went to place them on the bridge of Duo's nose but he backed away. He grabbed his one arm and looked down at the floor ramming one foot into the carpet and twisting it about. "Duo...I won't hurt you...."  
  
He edged closer to Duo and gently placed them on his face. "Perfect.." he murmured and Duo looked up shocked for a moment then gently smiled he pushed the glasses up farther on his face then looked over at the shelf. "Is it better?"  
  
"Yes, a lot better, thank you." Duo ended up picking out a book he had read in the past but Heero wasn't going to say anything. It was a book about a prince who wanted to find his true love and sent out many knights to find her but none of the girls fitted him, and he ended up loving the one person he would have never guessed he could have. It was a lovely book even Heero had to admit and he never really liked the mystical fairy stuff.  
  
Duo stayed up late reading it and he even fell asleep in the middle of it on the sofa. Heero came in carrying a bowl of soup Wufei had made and told him to give some to Duo; it would probably be easier on him then rich syrup and pancakes.  
  
"Duo?" Heero gently said he was afraid to touch Duo in case he were to wake up and attack Heero thinking he was someone else. The boy stirred though and gently opened his eyes. He looked at Heero and gently removed the glasses.  
  
"Hi..Heero." he smiled pleased he was beginning to remember more and more. He nodded at Duo and sat the soup down at a table nearby and coaxed Duo to come sit down and eat. Duo sat down and began to gently take little spoonfuls of the soup, so as not to upset his stomach.  
  
"Just take your time." Heero assured him and picked up a newspaper and sat down across from him and began to read an article about the events happening so far in the war.  
  
A loud chirp echoed from out in the hall and then Wufei's stern voice replied. "Listen bird if you don't shut up I'm going to make~ you shut up I swear!!" Duo suddenly turned pale and jumped up knocking the soup over, his face draining, his breathing becoming labored.  
  
"Duo...Duo what's wrong!?" Heero got up and went to go get Duo but he backed away. He grabbed his arms and began to cry softly.  
  
"There here...in the house!...no....no....its-its time for my medicine isn't it!!??" He began to whale and fell to the floor scooting away form Heero and the noise of the bird and Wufei, behind the sofa.  
  
"Heero whats wrong!?" Wufei suddenly ran into the room and saw Duo and ran over. "Duo!....Duo your all right." He gently took hold of the shivering boys shoulders and rocked him foreword. "That was just me, talking to the deranged bird Quatre keeps in the hallway, it never shuts up." Wufei mustered up a small smile and gently lifted Duo up to a stand.  
  
"But-but they were here, it, it was time for-"  
  
"No." Heero took Duo gently by the hand. "No one is here, your safe....i..I promise Duo...." The chestnut hared boy nodded and calmed down slightly. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?" He nodded and Heero and Wufei lead him up to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Quatre?" Heero had phoned Quatre and was now talking to him after he had made sure Duo was asleep.  
  
"Yes Heero I'm here, is everything all right!?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, there was just a little incident I don't quite understand. Wufei was yelling at that bird in the hall and Duo flipped and started crying saying it was time for his medicine?"  
  
"Oh God, he must have thought Wufei was talking to him....you see they called Duo, Bird back at OZ, and I suppose his medicine was when they beat and raped him." Heero was silent a moment, he felt anger and hate for whoever had done this to Duo, he wanted revenge on all of OZ for what they had done to his love.  
  
"Oh...thank you Quatre that clears a lot up, will be more careful don't worry, bye"  
  
"All right....goodbye..."  
  
Heero hung up the phone and slouched against the wall. "Duo I really do promise this time, I will not break this promise like the rest...I mark this one on my life...Duo...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay there is part two, sorry for the wait, I just want to make this series really good ^_^ please review k? Love The SCANTY Fan 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
Notes: Sorry again for any delay but here u is the third part enjoy.  
  
Chiisana Ichi (Little one) ~3~  
  
Duo was in the living room sitting once again and reading, his eyes gently skimming the pages as he thumbed the corner of the papers thoughtfully. The words drumming in his head, swirling and helping him to remember he barley heard Quatre speaking to him. "Duo?...."  
  
The boy jerked up, falling out of his day dream, he gazed around and saw his friend standing there in front of him a young smile on his face. "Are you enjoying that book? You haven't put it down for hours!" he laughed. Duo also smiled a little and took the glasses off and sat them on the table.  
  
"It's a wonderful book!"  
  
"Yes well you promised you would come down to the lake with us today..." Quatre took the book gently and stuffed a small book mark in the place Duo had left off. "You can't stay cooped up in the house all summer! It's a lovely day out, you'll enjoy it."BR  
  
The American didn't seem too sure he rubbed his arm as he did when he was extremely nervous and bit his lip hard. "I don't know....you guys would have a better time if I just stayed here, I would really like to read to the end of the book today." He reached towards the book but Quatre grinned and took a step back.  
  
"Duo come on.....you will remember when we get down there how much you use to love it..." The boy sighed and rose still holding his arm and his bottom lip was still being bitten on.  
  
"I'll come..But I may not want to get in the water...."  
  
"Okay, great well go get ready were leaving in about 20 minutes." The blonde waved towards him and left the room. Duo left soon after up to his room, passing Wufei on the way, he didn't say anything to him he was too busy thinking over what would happen at the lake.  
  
He threw open the door and shut it quickly behind him, locking it swiftly. Duo pulled on the top drawer to his dresser and yanked out a pair of black swim trunks. He looked at them a couple seconds then threw them on the bed with a sigh.  
  
He went over to the mirror that stood in one corner of his large bedroom and gently unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off and let it drop to the floor and gazed at his skinny pale body. Dark bruises circled his body still, and they were the ugly extremely soar purplish green colored ones. He didn't want the other guys to see him like this...he still couldn't remember each one of them perfectly yet but he had remembered a lot over these past couple of days.  
  
He walked over the soft white carpet and over to the closet, were he grabbed a white button-up shirt and slipped that around him and buttoned every button up and then took off his jeans and boxers and slipped into the trunks. Another sigh escaped his thin lips and he played restlessly with the end of his braid.  
  
"Duo!? Its time to go! Are ya ready?" Quatre's light gentle voice carried up from downstairs.  
  
"Ye-yes Q!" and with that Duo left his room and walked down the stairs to see the group of his friends there. Trowa was also wearing a button-up shirt but it just hung gently on his shoulders exposing his muscular smooth chest and trunks. Quatre had on a sun hat, and just his swim trunks, he was holding a picnic basket and a towel was tucked under his arm.  
  
Wufei had a red tank top on and swimming shorts. And Heero had on a tight short-sleeved shirt and blue swim trunks, he was holding two towels under his arm and he watched Duo gently as he descended the stairs. Duo looked at Heero and felt his cheeks burning; he thought Heero looked very handsome in the tight shirt.  
  
"All right well lets go already." Wufei was the first one out the door and heading down the path towards the large lake. Quatre smiled at Duo and then him and Trowa went out the door.  
  
"Are you going to be okay with this?" Heero asked. Duo swallowed hard and looked down at his feet.  
  
"I hope so...but-but what could go wrong...it's just the lake...right?"  
  
"Yes...just the lake."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo gently stepped onto the white sand and let his feet sink into it, wriggling his toes through the small grains. The cool breeze that lofted off from the shore and blew against his cheeks. He pulled his shirt closer to him; he couldn't let them see the bruises....no......too personal.  
  
Quatre laid the blanket out and sat the basket of food down on one of the corners and smiled out over the water, the clear dark blue liquid lapping at the edge of the sand, the blue clear sky seemed to entangled itself with the blue water and connect beautifully. "See Duo, it's wonderful down here!" Quatre turned towards his friend and smiled at him oh so gently. The American nodded slowly and took a step closer.  
  
Strong warm hands grasped his shoulders and Duo buckled under them and spun around. Heero was standing there and he gently let his hands come back up to Duo's arms. "I will not hurt you Duo......." He slowly brushed a stray hair out of his face and then looked out past Duo and towards the lake. "I want you to enjoy our time here today..........have some fun ne?"  
  
The boy looked shocked and slowly mouthed a small yes then cleared his throat and said so he could be heard "Yes..."  
  
"Come on Quatre!!" Trowa was already in the water, it was splashing just at his bellybutton, the wind teasing at his bangs. A beckoning hand he held out towards his lover who smiled gingerly and tiptoed into the lake.  
  
"Woman just jump in!" Wufei yelled and pushed Quatre who fell face first into the water; he came up sputtering and tackled the Chinese boy into the water. Trowa began laughing and even Duo cracked a smile and let out a small laugh, it was almost clear now.....the picture was almost back together and he was remembering so much now.  
  
Duo glanced over at Heero who's face hadn't changed towards the situation that was going on, he had a stern look on his face and watched the scene.....almost not caring it would seem, but Duo felt he knew this was different.....that he, and only he saw a different side of Heero that only Heero let him see.....before...and now Duo wanted to know the other side again. Yes he wanted to let Heero Yuy closer and take the protective wall of his down and let things be as they were before.....OZ had taken him.  
  
Heero looked over suddenly at Duo and his expression softened quickly. Duo shot his gaze down at the sand and moved towards the blanket and sat down on it quickly. "You're not going into the water?"  
  
"....no...I don't feel like it right now.....but you can get in right now if you want." Duo looked up at the Japanese boy then lowered the glance again.  
  
"I think I'll stay right here.....if you don't mind?" Heero sat down next to his lover and brought his knees up slightly and rested his hands at the kneecaps. "Do......do you remember me at all Duo?......what we had going?" Duo sat up straight then and looked over at his partner he went to say something when Wufei trudged up onto the blanket and splashed down.  
  
"Baka Trowa.........baka Quatre..." He grumbled as the couple giggled and waved at the enraged Wufei. They were pretty far out and Trowa was clutching Quatre close to him, his arms wrapped safely around the small boy. Duo watched as the water gently spun off of Quatre's smooth skin and Trowa gently holding that precious soft treasure. The American sighed lightly to himself, he felt he missed the soft touch of someone, he was unsure of it, he only remembered the rough hands bruising his skin, and tugging, those hurtful strong hands that beat him and slapped him back at OZ......why couldn't he stop these thoughts? Duo let his posture slip gradually and he pulled his knees up closer to him as he became more and more insecure, just thinking about those horrific events.  
  
Heero sensed the strong tension and gently placed his hand on top of Duo's who went to withdraw it quickly but Heero held it fast. He stared at Duo's eyes and pleaded with him silently to trust him..Please. "Let's go into the water..hmm? It should be at a nice temperature now.."  
  
Duo's heart began beating faster and faster, thoughts of all the bad things that could happen flooded his brain. If anyone else would have asked Duo to come into the water he would have immediately assumed they would drowned him and hold him under just long enough were he would loose his breath and then pull him back up, sputtering and gasping. But he just.."Knew" that Heero would never do that to him..or Q. or Trowa or even Wufei. But still the thoughts lingered.  
  
Heero got up and coaxed Duo to do the same. Heero threw his shirt off and then looked at Duo, waiting. "I-I think I'll leave my shirt on..." Duo grasped his shirt close to his skin and Heero spoke gently to him then,  
  
"Whatever you want." And those words rang threw Duo's head and bounced around. /whatever I want???/ He though this over and then slowly let a small smile form on his lips. They respected him here, he was free here...he was safe here.  
  
********++*************  
  
The water played with the end of Duo's braid as it floated along behind the skinny pale boy. Heero still holding his hand was now out far in the water, their toes barely touched the bottom, and Duo seemed to be having some trouble here.  
  
Panic began to flood his body and he began to choke on some of the water as he tried to find a place to rest his feet. His head suddenly bobbed under and Heero grabbed him up and was holding him out of the water close to his chest so Duo's head was above his own. The wet long hared boy cried out a little and struggled against Heero's arms but suddenly realized that he had helped him.  
  
Duo's body relaxed and he looked down at Heero who was staring back up at him. "Duo, I won't let you fall...ever." Duo smiled and a tear fell from his cheek and slid and fell onto Heero's. Heero wanted to kiss his lover then, but he knew it was too soon, Duo wouldn't be able to handle it and Heero was close to winning his trust over now and he wasn't about to jeopardize it.  
  
"Duo! Heero! Come on in! It looks like it gonna rain!!" Quatre's worried Mother tone carried out over the water and the two slowly made their way towards shore.  
  
********++************  
  
Every one was inside now, and thunder and lighting crashed outside, battling against each other. Duo looked terrified but extremely tired, he yawned and yawned and blinked slowly. "Why not head up to bed early Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
The young boy nodded and headed up towards his room, suddenly a crash of thunder echoed threw-out the house and the lights flickered off as he was upstairs. Duo suddenly felt that surge of fear rise up in him, and he suddenly saw that dark image that always hung in the corners of his mind and he screamed.  
  
He could feel the hands and the icy breath against his cheek, he squirmed but it was no use, he felt his clothes being ripped off and the hands burying themselves in his hair and ripping it back making his neck snap but a warm sensation flooded in from the back a warm kind of feeling and the other figure suddenly retreated and Duo began crying and turned towards the warm feeling.  
  
The cool burn of the lights suddenly popped back on and Duo was crying hysterically. He looked up and the warm sensation was Heero, he was holding him, a worried expression plastered across his face. "Duo, the lights just went off because of the storm...its okay."  
  
Duo suddenly began crying even harder and wrapped his arms tightly around the Japanese boys neck. "Heero!!!" He cried louder almost whaling and the others came running. Heero knelt there with his lover and let Duo cry, the boys painful tears drenching Heero's shirt collar. He gently put a hand on Duo's back, but was a bit afraid that he would reject that, but he didn't and he pushed closer to Heero sniffling loudly.  
  
"Are you okay Duo!?" Quatre fell down next to him and stroked his hair gently. Finally the boy nodded and he rose, with Heero following.  
  
"I just got a little scared...that's all."  
  
"I'll walk you to your bedroom." After making sure their friend was okay, Quatre,  
  
Trowa and Wufei went back downstairs and Heero and Duo headed towards Duo's room. When they got to the door Duo opened it slowly and poked his head in. He then quickly snapped the light on and when he was convinced no one was in there proceeded in.  
  
"I...I guess I'll be heading to bed too." Heero said quietly, he nodded to Duo and then went to walk away but Duo yelled out, "Wait!...I mean...well...this storm is kinda freaking me out...do-do you think you could..Maybe just stay here the night...and kinda make sure no one comes in?" Heero couldn't help but let a small smile come out and he nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Were do you want me to sleep?"  
  
"Is...Is the chair okay?" There was a large chair that had a foot rest on it when you pulled the lever next to it and also reclined, next to Duos bed. Heero nodded and went over to the closet and looked for some extra blankets which he found along with several other extra pillows, he took one. Duo quickly shoveled into the bathroom PJ's in hand and quickly shut the door.  
  
Heero could here him scramble to lock it quickly and he felt somewhat saddened, but Duo had every right to be suspicious and afraid. Heero took this time to slip into some PJ's that were hanging in the closet too, and then sat down in the chair and put his feet up and covered himself with the blanket and propped the pillow behind his head.  
  
Duo came out, a short sleeved shirt and green silky PJ pants on. He hurried himself over to his bed and got in and covered himself up quickly. He gazed over at Heero for a moment who was watching him. He smiled a little and said, "Thank you Heero...for staying in here." A shock of lighting rattled across the sky and flashed through Duo's room and the boy quickly fell back into his pillows and hit the other switch that was close to his bed and the light flashed off.  
  
Soon Heero felt that Duo was sleeping and he gently relaxed himself and let his head fall back. /he's warming up to me/he thought/at least he lets me be close to him while he sleeps/Heero smiled in the darkness and gently whispered, "I love you Duo...please find you way back into my arms soon..."  
  
***************TO BE CONTINUED***********************************  
  
There! Another chapter up! my you reviewers are demanding...buts thats a good thing, its one way to make me get things done ^_~* I tried to make this chapter really good cause I know its been awhile, but I hope ya enjoyed and please~ review! Luv The SCANTY Fan 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer applies  
  
: Peeks out from behind a gravestone: heh bet ya all thought I was under one of these things! lol sorry for the long delay my life has been busy and I know that's no excuse but please enjoy the next Chapter of Chiisana Ichi!  
  
Chiisana Ichi (Little one) ~4~  
  
The next morning Duo batted his eyes open slowly, the sweet fragrance of summer drifting around him in the room. The window was slightly open and the sun shined in beads of beautiful gold across the room. Duo looked over to where Heero had slept the night before but now the blanket had been folded up neatly and the pillow sitting perfectly on top of it. Duo's eyes then caught site of a beautiful vase of flowers ontop the dresser. White roses were perched in the crystal vase, shinning brilliantly against the warm yellow rays.  
  
"Oh my..." Duo breathed. He gently swung his legs out of bed and walked over to them. Touching the white petals feeling that their touch was like velvet, a few droplets of dew skimming off them falling onto his hand. Suddenly the door opened quietly and Heero's head slowly popped in, he was holding a small tray with a bowl on it and a cup filled with orange juice.  
  
"Oh Duo! I didn't know you were awake yet."  
  
"Did you get these for me?" Duo asked while still admiring the pretty flowers.  
  
"Hai...do you like them?" the Japanese boy asked while he sat down the tray next to Duo's bed.  
  
"They are beautiful..." Duo breathed in the scent of them quickly and let a smile move across his face, he had forgotten how sweet some things could really be, how so much as vase of flowers could brighten a whole day, and make your heart beat double and your voice to want to sing to the world. Heero nodded and walked over to his love, he gently placed a hand on his back, but still Duo turned around quickly making Heero retract his hand.  
  
"I-I brought you up your breakfast." He glanced towards the tray. "Trowa made you some oatmeal; he said you wouldn't get sick eating it."BR  
  
"Arigato." Duo smiled a little and went over to the food lifting a spoonful into his mouth and savoring the rich flavor. Heero watched as Duo ate, he longed to run his hands through that long chestnut hair, he longed to see the lovely white skin of his, he assumed it was as soft as that of the rose's peddles. Duo finished off his breakfast quickly, which pleased Heero for perhaps the mans hungry appetite was coming back.  
  
"Duo..I.." Heero murmured, and stopped short when Duo looked up from his breakfast and watched him. "There..Is a party tonight...one of Quatre's business parties, it's at a big ball tonight...I..We all were wandering if your would like to come..." Duo paled a little, it would be the first time in a VERY long time he would be around a lot of people, so he was very unsure.  
  
He sat back down on his big comfy bed, and tucked a leg underneath him, thinking hard. "If you want you don't have to go..." Duo looked up at him and could easily see the deep hidden pain Heero had, perhaps unseen to anyone else but the American boy. "I could attend by myself it is no problem."  
  
"No." Duo rose, he wanted this opportunity, perhaps he could finally remember who this stone soldier was he cared so much for. "I would like to attend this party with you." Heero felt his heart skip a beat and he wanted to run up and lift Duo up in his strong arms, and toss him up in the air in joy. Duo had accepted his invitation! And Heero hoped maybe tonight was the night he would say, he loved him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was in Quatre's room later that night, who was helping him with his tux. It was an awesome light purple suit that made his violet eyes seems to vibrate and gleam. Quatre stood back to admire Duo, he smiled happily and nodded.  
  
"Duo you look absolutely lovely tonight!"  
  
"Thank you Quatre, you also look lovely tonight as well." Quatre was wearing a pale blue suit, with the cuffs a gentle vanilla color. He blushed slightly then walked over to the dresser and got out a long purple ribbon. He walked behind Duo who had a puzzled look on his face, and tied the ribbon in a pretty bow on the tail of his braid. Duo walked over to the full length mirror and swung around catching a glimpse of his long braid trailing behind him complete with the ribbon that accented the whole entire perfectly.  
  
A knock suddenly bounced through the room, and Quatre opened the door wide. Trowa was standing there, a dark green suit in place; he nodded sweetly to his little blonde lover and then smiled warmly at Duo. "It's about time to go, the Limo is almost ready."  
  
"Thank you, we will be down in a few seconds." Trowa nodded and left, Quatre closing the door then faced Duo.  
  
"Duo I want you to have fun tonight!" He walked over and took the American in a hard hug. "Please....I want you're to come back to us! I want you...to remember."  
  
/Remember...God Q if only you knew how badly I want to/ Duo nodded and hugged Quatre back gently. "I will have fun tonight." Trowa's voice could then be heard from downstairs calling up to the two that it was time to go, so they put their smiles on and left to go downstairs Trowa was waiting at the base of the stairs his arm outstretched to Quatre who giggled and took his arm happily, letting Trowa swing him off the last two steps onto the floor.  
  
"Angel you look stunning tonight!" Quatre lifted himself up and dabbed a kiss onto Trowa's soft cheek with a smile. Duo wadded down the steps and onto the floor and looked for Heero. Wufei was standing more towards the door; he has an elegant looking red suit that made him look amazing all together, but no sign of Heero.  
  
"Were is..Heero?" Duo suddenly asked, making Trowa and Quatre awake from their rose colored daze.  
  
"Right here, sorry I was trying to get a tie I liked." Heero walked in and Duo felt his whole body tighten when he saw Heero in his deep blue tux, and grey tie tucked in very suave like. Heero held out a pink rose to Duo who smiled and took it gently in his hands. Heero smiled a little, his Duo looked so wonderful, like an angel and he couldn't even imagine how anyone could hurt a creature like this.  
  
Heero then took Duo by the hand and looked at the rest of the group, "Are we all ready now?"  
  
"Hai, Hai!" Quatre smiled and wrapped his arm around Trowa's. So the five young men walked out of the house and into the Limo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Party was huge, with people swarming on the grounds outside the huge ball room house as well as inside. Lights hung from trees making the area bright and beautiful, ponds of soft clear water and bubbling fountains were everywhere, along with tables holding drinks and food. A soft Orchestra was playing some place off in the distance and couples waded together under the stars to the soft lullaby of love.  
  
The group of five boys stuck together most of the night, Duo sticking next to Heero not wanting to be separated and lost. But soon Trowa and Quatre left to go make appearances with some of the high business people, and Wufei wandered off by himself like he often did. Heero looked down at Duo whose eyes were filled with wander and a bit of suspicion as he looked at everyone around him. "Relax." Heero suddenly smiled.  
  
"Nani?" Duo looked up, but Heero suddenly took him in a dance. He held Duo close to his chest and began to swing with him in the dance hall, dancing to the sweet music that tingled at their ears. "Oh no Heero I can't-" But Heero just continued to dance, and soon Duo followed, begging to enjoy it more and more, they danced right out of the hall and outside onto the grass were more people where. Duo felt his lips widen into a huge smile, and he felt something warm tingling in him as Heero slowly dipped him and brought him back up, the stone face growing more alive every second the serenade played on.  
  
"Heero..I-" Duo breathed, he felt something pounding in the back of his head. /God...what is it? I know..I know something but...I can't place my finger on it/ Heero suddenly broke into a small smile and brought Duo closer to him who stiffened at first then relaxed totally and wrapped his arms all the way around Heero lifting his face up to breath in the deep smell of Heero's hair and neck. Heero was amazed perhaps tonight would be one to remember, maybe finally he would get his Duo back, he missed him so and his heart seemed to ache even more everyday he was away.  
  
Suddenly a loud crackle went off around them, making everyone stop in their tracks as they listened. When suddenly a firework exploded over head, raining down purple and blue sparks that flooded against the midnight sky. People began pushing their ways outside into the courtyard to get a better glimpse at the show and more and more people began to squirm and slightly push to see. Duo was suddenly pried from out of Heero's arms and he held on with one lingering hand.  
  
"Duo!!" Heero yelled, but the mob pushed in more together and Duo was squeezed out of site. "DUO!!" Heero screamed now but he could barley hear the faint cry from Duo. The American struggled to get out of the large crowd and find Heero. He almost fell pushing out of all the people and stood by a dark area of the house, by a balcony and searched to see if he could spot Heero. He knew he was close to remembering, he would have had if it weren't for the damn firecrackers snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
Duo suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand and looked down, he was still holding the pink rose Heero had given him at the start of the night, he had cut his palm on one of the small thorns towards the middle of the steam. The blood looked silver in the dark night and pale moon beams. "Heero...I- " Duo started when he felt two strong hands grab his shoulders and thrust him back behind the side of the house's edge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero wadded out of the crowd and continued to call Duo's name, but getting no answer he became more worried. His sight suddenly caught a pair of dark figure struggling then falling down towards one of the dark corners of the house by a steep balcony. Heero felt his heart race, and praying to any body or any God that it wasn't Duo he started to sprint over.  
  
"Duo!?" He yelled and a cry echoed out but the larger shadow buckled and then ran towards a cellar door at the end of the wall and ran in.  
  
Duo felt himself being thrown down onto the cement floor of whatever room he was in, a dank musty smell filling his nostrils. He tried to adjust his eyesight to the darkness while trying to find a corner to hide in or some sort, still clutching the present in his hand he found a wall and shrunk into it and covered his head and crouched over. But the person found him, Duo had no idea who it was but this was all a too familiar thing that was happening to him.  
  
"Hey-Hey~! I didn't mean to startle you, I was gonna ask you what your name was~ I think you look real fine, I ran in here when that guy started yelling heh heh, I wanted to talk to you in a nice..Quiet place~" the man's drenched in liquor breath rolled against Duo's face and he tried pushing the man away. "Aw come on now!" The man grunted.  
  
He pushed Duo upright and in front of him, knocking his legs apart so he could move in closer, trying to place a sloppy kiss on the boys fair lips. "HELP!" Duo started screaming, but the man suddenly lifted his hand as if to smack Duo, which he did, a ring on his finger slicing the corner of the Americans lips open. The man suddenly rose and Duo caught a bit of the face, he thought he had seen it somewhere before, but the pain hurt in his mind again.  
  
"Your gonna like this..." He heard a chuckle and Duo felt tears begin to spill over and down his cheeks he wouldn't be able to take another rape and beating he feared his body would not hold and his last breath would be spent smashed against a cement floor in a puddle of blood, with no one by his side except the harsh erotic breaths of the rapist. Duo felt hands tears at his suit and choking him slightly with his tie, when the Door was suddenly crushed off its hinges and the milky pool of light from the sky poured in.  
  
"DUO!" Heero cried and with a slightly shaking hand brought up his hand which was steadying a gun and fired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tee hee so sorry I had to stop this chapter like this but I have to go out now! I got plans for tonight and I was looking over my reviews for this story and felt horrible how I've neglected my fics! So I decided to dedicate the whole first half of my day to this Chapter! I hope you liked it, and I'll try getting the next part up very soon! Also I need to know, SHOULD I PUT A LEMON SCENE WITH HEERO AND DUO AT THE END OF THIS FIC??? Need to know so help me out! thankx~! And please tell me what ya thought of this chapter k~~~?? Your forever writing Fanfic Author The SCANTY Fan 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Applies!  
  
Notes: YEAH I KNOW! It's been awhile sorry and yes I have a NEW pen name-( The SCANTY Fan.yes its cool hee hee anyways heres the next part of Chiisana Ichi! It's a bit short but just wanted to get something out~ so Yay! Muse Hide: -_- its about time ..shutup~  
  
Chiisana Ichi (Little One) ~5~  
  
Duo felt something wet spray across his face, and with wide eyes ran a hand up along the side of his cheeks, feeling a scream escape his throat as he touched the cool liquid. Had he been hit? His whole body was shaking, everything was becoming a mix of dark colors, nothing was focusing in. A figure was standing there now though blocking out some portion of a light, Duo fretful that it was the man began to fight against him, but warm tender arms wrapped around him and he instantly felt relief. Duo rubbed his damp face against the person's chest letting go of some tears as his screams turned to muffled yelps as he began to cry. The man crouched down on the cold wet cement floor with Duo smoothing his hair and nuzzling him gently.  
  
"Duo.....Duo..Its okay." a heavy sweet voice rang in the American's ear. Duo suddenly could see everything now; though it was dark he could faintly make out Heero in his view. Suddenly the world seemed to come tumbling in on him, colors began to fly so fast that he couldn't bare it, he felt sick to his stomach when everything seemed to be pushed into his brain at once, and like a roller coaster Duo felt his stomach rise then flip down as his whole life came racing back into his skull and begin to run through his veins.  
  
Black began to molt into a blue and Duo was watching himself, young and dirty, everything began to wheel foreword, a priest....sister..Sister Helen, Maxwell church. Warmth love and compassion. A Braid, a chestnut long braid that would never be cut. Blood began to leak across the image; he saw his young self running, must save the church must save Sister Helen. Suddenly all Duo could see was ruble; the church sank into the milky brown earth, smoke rings rising up from the ash and gravel. "This cant be!" The little Duo running over the rubble, a body...Sister Helen...blood...tears. Her blonde hair loose from the black cloak reaching her thin hand to the young boys face, "Duo...may you have....God's blessing."  
  
Death, the smell of death, tears washing down a child's face. Screaming in the black outline of death's hand and the blood that seeped onto his priest's outfit. Colors were suddenly ripped across Duo's eyes again, icy black from space the earth hovering before the man's eyes. A scar, mushroom hair...G...Doctor G. "Maxell? heh like Maxwell's demon eh?" young Duo standing in the meek black outline of a space like a void, grinning. "Nope not just a demon, I'm the GOD OF DEATH."..........................Shinnigami................................. ................................  
  
War bursting out of space onto earth, cobalt blue eyes, a young man, beautiful, Death Scythe, Wing Zero. The sea, Blonde man bouncing with life, a clown, solemn and cool, Nataku odd solider, quiet, stern. Crashing blue sea looking up at the moon, blood, so much blood. Earth warm earth, Japanese pilot......HEERO! HEERO YUY! 01! 01!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo gasped and leached forward ramming into Heero's chest hard enough to knock the air out of him. The American shaking now as his dark pupils dilated to round saucers, and he ground his nails against Heero's jacket. Everything was tangling itself up in his head, poking out here and there forming something, a blob of pictures moving so fast like a film out of control. Tears burst down Duo's cheeks running past his chin to fall onto his suit. Heero pressed the feeble boy harder against him now, he wished Duo would sink into him, become part of him. He wished he could take all of Duos pain, wrap it up and hide in the bouwels of his heart as he himself had done for so long.  
  
Heero wished he could take back that one day, that one blue stricken sky day that they had attacked the Oz base and Duo had been caught.  
  
"It shouldnt have been you who went back to fix my mistake...." Heero craned deep into Duo's soft hair. "I made a mistake.......you didn't tell me....I would...I would have gone back to fix it....not you." Heero gasped slightly as his heart throbbed and his eyelashes dared to crumble and let tears fall.  
  
"HEERO!" Duo suddenly screamed, knocking the pilot out of his thoughts. "HEERO!" Duo screamed again cupping the boys cheeks in his hands, breathless the American boy gulped back cries and wrapped his hands tightly around the Japanese boys tight skin. "You......I....remember.....you...." Duo began to weep harder now, as Heero smiled and reached up to kiss Duo on his lips, letting a faint breath of air slip gently,  
  
"Duo....I....-"  
  
"Whats going on in here!?" A guard was there waving a light around, scanning the florescent yellow over Heero and Duo then the murky dead body against the wall.  
  
"What the Hell!?" the man yelled.  
  
"He attacked me!" Duo cried out pointing to the dead man. "This man saved me." Duo pointed gingerly to Heero who politely held up his gun to the guard.  
  
"Jesus Christ...." The guard spat and called for backup. "You two come out of there, you going to need to answer some questions...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo!! Oh God are you all right!?" A breathless Quatre ran up to the young man. The blond throwing his arms around him hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry, God Duo I'm sorry! Did he hurt you!? Oh God!-"  
  
"Quatre.....I'm all right." Duo smiled and gently hugged Quatre back. "Q....Q I remember Heero now!" Duo whispered it into the little Arabic's ear. Quatre shot his head up and then a tear nuzzled its way down from his sunny blue eyes.  
  
"Oh that wonderful Duo! Do you remember Trowa and Wufei!?" Duo shook his head slightly. "Not as well....I will though...but..Heero..I know him again....I know..Why I lo-..Why I love him." Duo smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend softly.  
  
"Duo....do you remember the day...you were captured?" The pilot looked dumb founded, and realizing there was even more to the puzzle he believed there to be 1,000 pieces to, there was even more to find now. Catching the look of sadness in the violet eyes Quatre smiled brightly and ran a soft hand through Duo's hair. "Ah, Heero will help you remember! We will too.....my you've found your love again." Quatre nuzzled Duo's cheek and lightly kissed it. "Oh Duo.....your almost back.....your so close.....grasp your wings and fly through the clouds again." Whispering the soft message in Duo's ear Quatre turned and looked over at Heero who was being questioned heavily. "I'm gonna go clear all of this up." Quatre smiled and hurried off towards the officer.  
  
Trowa stood there now by Duo and gave him a gentle small squeeze of a hug. "I'm so happy for you Duo."  
  
"Thanks....Trowa." Duo smiled, the silent clown, that's right. The American glanced over at Heero again, the Japanese man looking so koi as he answered the police so easily, the police shouting,  
  
"We GET you SHOT him! How old are you!? Can you even have this gun!?" A young officer man yelped this was definitely a first for him. Duo smiled at the boy, then looked to the side to notice dark blue eyes tracing his. The two stared at each other for a minute, so much pouring between them that the world drowned out around them. Colors ran into each other and then there was only Heero and Duo. Without thinking Duo ran across the lawn and into Heero's arms, squeezing him so tight. His Heero, he never would have to be afraid again, he had found himself and his lover.  
  
The Japanese pilot smiled and little, the cop sighing and grabbing his notepad, huffing over his notes. Heero ran his hands slowly up and down Duo's back and whispered gently in his ear.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
"Hai." Duo smiled.  
  
--------------------------TO BE CONTINUED!!--------------------------------- ----------  
  
OH~ I'm evil aren't I!? ^_~ well look for a Lemon and an ending coming up soon! Probably in the next 2 chapters it will end ( I know~ so sad! Anyways plz review! Thankx!  
  
The SCANTY*Fan 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing NAH! ^^ Notes: WOW! Chappie 6th! Hee hee hope you guys like, you may have though it was coming to a close...but maybe not!! Yay!  
  
BIG NOTE!!! PLZ READ!::: I LOVE FEEDBACK! But.....don't leave THIS kind of feedback... ** Do not leave me feedback about grammar/spelling/sentence structure or anything in those terms. I feel it's a waste of time, cause I always spell check and sometimes a lil spelling error escapes my wrath but I DO NOT CARE if you catch it...big whoop here's a golden star in advance GOOD FOR YOU! YAY!.....I didn't submit this to get grammar checks and I hate when someone read it and scans and can only find ONE WORD misspelled, don't waste my time, don't waste YOUR time if you want to leave a comment about spelling...THANK YOU!**  
  
Chiisana Ichi (Little One)  
  
The bundle of pilots merged back into their home late that night, everyone was excited even though there had almost been a horrible event taking place but it was overrun with the idea of Duo, the REAL Duo finally being back home. An overwhelmed Quatre nearly leapt into Duo's arms and broke into hysterical cries.  
  
"Quatre....Q." Duo smiled and held his best friend tightly. "It's all right, I won't leave ever again." Trowa stepped up and gently rested his firm hands on Quatre's back who smiled to Duo and let him go softly.  
  
"I think we'll be heading up to bed now." Trowa smiled to Duo and held his little lover close to him.  
  
"Yea okay, I'll see you in the morning Q." The little blonde smiled happily and the two lovers headed up to bed.  
  
"Maxwell, I'm glad you got your memory back." Duo smiled shyly around Wufei, he remembered more of the stone Chinese pilot but still not much.  
  
"Oh, thanks Wufei." The stern pilot nodded and with a swift foot he was up the stairs and heading to bed as well. Now, it was just the two rejoined lovers standing in the dim lighting of the living room. At first a nervous silence, like two kids who both wanted to kiss each other but had no idea how to even begin. Heero suddenly turned and violet eyes followed him swiftly.  
  
"I guess maybe we should head up to our beds huh?" Duo looked a little disappointed but nodded,  
  
"Walk me to my bedroom?" Heero nodded.  
  
* * * * * * Heero stood in the doorway as Duo headed over to his bed and sat down, he glanced up demanding something in his violet eyes, what he wanted he wasn't sure but he knew he at least wanted to let everything out and get some answers.  
  
"I guess I'll see you in the morning as well..."  
  
"No..." Heero had already started to turn around but stopped in a little bit of shock at hearings Duo's dramatic change in his voice. "Please, come sit down...I feel I really need to discuss with you what happened to me and why...I want to know why it happened...." Heero slowly walked back into the bedroom and shut the door quietly.  
  
"Are you sure...you wan to dig all that back up? Are you ready Duo?"  
  
"Yes...well...there will never be a time when I'm ready to...so I just have to let it out now...I'm afraid if I don't, I will be haunted by it for a long time." Heero nodded and found his way over to the bed and promptly sat down next to the brown haired beauty. "Why...why didn't you come back for me? I mean I remember everything about you now... but right before the mission...its blurry...I can't connect all the pieces."  
  
Heero stiffened slightly he tried to immediately relax himself but he knew Duo had already caught it. Slowly he lifted his hand and set it into Duo's and looked into his eyes tenderly.  
  
"From the first second I knew you were gone I wanted to go back for you, my.......my heart told me to go back and get you, but my brain said, you need a plan. To run back into the OZ base with no idea would surely be murder and then who could save you." Duo squeezed Heero's hand encouraging him to continue.  
  
"It was...a simple mission...God it was a simple mission. We were supposed to blow some of the bases main operating stations up. We had snuck in the night before, just the two of us...do you remember? We're one hell of a team." Duo chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Anyways, we had everything set up; we were going to have everything go off in the morning. We were waiting outside not far away from the OZ base, a small hill....shrouded by lots of trees we watched...and so our timer went off and only one of the base operation stations went off...mine...MINE didn't I...I had somehow screwed up...and our chances were now blown for ever going back and finishing the job...it would take months for them to let their security down just enough so we could break back in. I had failed a mission." Heero's hands had swelled to white knuckled fists now and his eyes seemed to be glittering with a sheen of tears. Heero angrily smudged at his eyes and continued.  
  
"And you went back!" Heero suddenly cried out. Duo jumped at the sudden cry and starred at Heero in a bit of disbelief. "Why? Why would you go back to fix it, Duo...you've had to have known you weren't going to make it."  
  
"I-"  
  
/Suddenly it began to drip back into his brain...it was raining, a horrible dreary day with no sunlight at all. It was cold, so cold a damp freezing feeling covered him. Duo could see Heero running in front of him cursing he had fucked up the whole mission and then suddenly Duo had stopped running and broke into the other direction, back to the OZ base. In his brain he kept hearing himself say, /Heero can never live this down, I have to fix the bomb, I can, I will/ The thin pilot flew out of the wooded area and he was back into the tall field engulfing the base. The long wet grass was hitting his chest and it felt like water was coming at him from all directions covering him in icy water, his long braid now raveled and loose swung heavy behind Duo. The rain was getting heavier and Duo tried to look back to see if Heero had found him out and followed but he couldn't even make out the woods anymore.  
  
Stumbling he could see the base right in front of him now and Duo hunkered down in the grass; soldiers were everywhere running this way and that in a blind confusion. Duo laughed a little then headed towards a back entrance that went underground. The skilled pilot managed to get back into the building but there were men everywhere. Duo snuck into a small room and scrambled across the floor towards another door which would lead to a stairwell upstairs but suddenly two strong hands grabbed Duo's thin shoulders. His body was spun around to face that of a sneer Oz solider holding a gun high above his head. The man took one of his hands and wiped Duo's bangs out of his face squeezing the boys cheeks together, then suddenly he brought down his arm with the gun right over Duo's head several times and everything suddenly went black./  
  
"Oh Jesus...." Duo suddenly whimpered. "I remember."  
  
"Why?...Duo why?"  
  
"I didn't want you to...I knew you wouldn't be able to live with the fact you had screwed up an important mission like this...granted you say it was simple...it wasn't Heero." Duo smiled a little and rested his hand on Heero's cheek.  
  
"Duo...it wasn't worth it...when I noticed you had gone back I think you had already been captured, I went back to find you...it was raining so hard...I got to the woods and the OZ base has already called for backup...there was no way to penetrate their walls."  
  
"I understand....I went back by my own will...." Duo slowly moved closer to his lover and rested a hand on his thigh. The American smiled and squeezed the man's leg, "its okay now."  
  
"Duo...do you want to talk about what happened to you?...I mean if you don't want to or can't please don't-"  
  
"No...I have to." Duo turned his head and starred at the floor...tears welled up in his big dull eyes, spilling over they ran across his porcelain face and past his soft lips. "When I first woke up in the base...I wasn't alone."  
  
* * * * TO BE CONTINUED* * * * * *  
  
FUFUFUFU!!! Well what do ya guys think of this chapter of Chiisana Ichi Mwuah! I know I'm mean I cut it off here! (GASP!) haha but it's already at 5-6 pages! 0_o so enjoy! Leave feedback~ thanks! The SCANTY fan BIG NOTE!!! PLZ READ!::: I LOVE FEEDBACK! But.....don't leave THIS kind of feedback... ** Do not leave me feedback about grammar/spelling/sentence structure or anything in those terms. I feel it's a waste of time, cause I always spell check and sometimes a lil spelling error escapes my wrath but I DO NOT CARE if you catch it...big whoop here's a golden star in advance GOOD FOR YOU! YAY!.....I didn't submit this to get grammar checks and I hate when someone read it and scans and can only find ONE WORD misspelled, don't waste my time, don't waste YOUR time if you want to leave a comment about spelling...THANK YOU!** 


End file.
